The Missing Cup
by LoveHarryPotter27
Summary: When Nina returns to House Of Anubis she thinks everything is normal but its not might be one shot please review 1st story. All rights belong to Nick. I do not own House Of Anubis
1. Chapter 1

**The Missing Cup**

**As my train rolled up to the station my smile widened. I was 20 minutes away from seeing the housemates. Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Mara, Mick, Patricia and Fabian. Fabian and I didnt have alot of time to talk after the dance since I had to go up and pack to be sure I made my train. I saw a cab was already out there waiting for me the man walked up to me. "Nina Martin for Anubis House?" He asked I nodded as he took my bags and set them in the trunk. I climbed into the back seat. As he pulled away I opened my backpack and took out a book. Engraved on it was the eye of horus. As i flipped through it I relized how different this year would be compared to last year. No more puzzel pieces. No more chosen one. No more Fabian and I hiding our feelings. I slipped the book back into my backpack and ws flipping through the 1st book of the prety little liars book when we pulled up to Anubis House. This year will be different, better i'm sure of it. As i climbed out of the cab Alfie and Jerome came running out of house of Anubis. Pratically rippping my suitcase and bookbag out of my hands running into the house. I sighed it was already different a good different. I turned to get a good look of the forest before heading into House Of Anubis and in the shadows I saw a man wearing all black. His red on his face all gone. I tried to put on a good face. **

**"Nina, Sweetie you coming in." I turned to see Trudy was standing in the doorway. I turned to lok back and saw that Rufus was now gone. I turned my back on the forest and ran up the steps of Anubis House. I saw everyone was seatted at their normal spot. Except for one chair. The chair next to Patricia and Fabian. I smilied. This waas my future and Rufus Zeno was my past. **

**"We thought Jerome and Alfie were just kidding when they said you had arrivied," Patricia started. "But now we can see they were tel;ing thr truth. That's a first." We all started to laugh.**

**"Were glad your back Nina." Mara said as she stood up to go help Mick with the dishes. We all started to laugh and Jerome pretended to check Mara out as she walked into the kitchen. Fabian grabbed my hand under the table. I blushed. **

**"Well," Alfie said. "We'll leave you two love birds alone to catch up." He said as everyoine stood up and left the room. My blushing increased and Fabian stroked my red cheek. **

**"I missed you." I said breaking the awkward silence between the two of us. He smiled and I couldnt help but to smile two. My thoughts swam back to the prom where we shared a first kiss,**

**"You still owe me an explanation you know of why you went back down to the cellar you had me scared half to death." I smiled. He cared alot. **

**"I had to hide the cup." He smiled. It wasnt normal in our many times talking he had brought it up or I had. I was debating on wether or not to tell him where I hid it when he spoke.**

**"I think its time for Sibuna to have a little field trip." I laughed. Alfie stuck his head in.**

**"Did I heard something abolut a field trip?" I nodded and all of Sibuna came running in and sitting down at the table. I looked at Fabian and rolled my eyes at him.**

**"Tonight after curfew we all meet here and are going to go and visit the cup." They all smilied it felt just likee old times again except this time it wasnt just Fabian and i going up to the attic.**

**"Why arent we meeting in the attic?" Amber asked clueless as ever. We all sighed and i grabbed her wrist pulling her up to our room before she blew our secret. I saw all my bags were there. She threw a purple dress at me. The dress I wore to the Prom. "You left it here." I smiled**

**"Thanks Amber." I said as I threw it on my bed and went back downstairs to find Fabian to tell him what I saw. As in Rufus. I stopped outside the kitchen making sure he wasnt talking with anyone else. It was quiet. I walked in to see Fabian had his nose in a book. "Hey can I tell you something?" He looked up.**

**"Of course you can tell me anything you know that." I started to get nervous and brushed my hair behind my ear nervously. "Your nervous Nina what is it?"**

**"Its 10 o clock you have 5 minutes then I want to be able to hear a pin drop." I quickly stood up and so sis Fabian. I hurried up the stairs as Victor glared at me.**

**"Took you long enough." Amber said as I ran into our room. I saw Patricia was there. I sighed. I couldnt tell them not tonight. Tomorrow I finally determined.**

**"What happen?" Patricia asked. I shook my head and layed down on my bed. I flipped open the pretty little liars book and was almost to the part where Aria and Ezra kiss and make up when Amber got up from her bad and started heading toward the door. I stood up and followed her grabbing my sweatshirt. We met the boys at the kitchen as planned.**

**"This is bizarley exciting." Jerome commented as we started out the door but froze when we saw Mr. Winkler and Mr. Sweet followed by Mrs. Andrews coming in.**

**"Hide." I said as we all fanned out. Fabian and I went under the staircase. ALfie went into the sarcophages and the others spread out. Fabian was holding me in his arms. As the teachers went by we all emerged from our hiding spots. As we ran out of the school I stopped suddenly seeing a black figure they didnt.**

**"Nina whats wrong?" Fabian asked as they all came back and joined me. I looked up at the sky. **

**"Look at the stars." I said. "The constellations remember the star chart it looks like in a few days its gonna be that special day." They all laughed and I focused my attention of Rufus. He wasnt there anymore so I started to walk again. Fabian grabbed my hand and i rested my head on his shoulder. I led them to a secluded piece in the woods where I could have sworn i had hid the cup. Instead sitting there was a little piece of paper which read- If you want to keep something hidden dont leave it in plain sight. I gasped and Fabian pulled me close.**

**"It's gone isnt it. 25 more years." Patricia said. "All our hard work flushed down the toliet." I crouched down and burried my head into my arms and started to cry. Sara's gift had been inside the cup. My necklace our only key to the celler now gone with the cup. I looked up at the sky.**

**"I'm sorry Sara." **


	2. Chapter 2

The Missing Cup

"Nina it will be ok we'll keep looking we wont give up." I looked up at Fabian with tears in my eyes .

"I betrayed Sara. I let someone get a hold of the cup. I'm stupid." I said as I stood up. Patricia put her arm around me comforting me.

"Sara would have forgiven you." She reassured me. Yeah she would have so what we had spent all last year trying to find the pieces and there gone like that.

"Will you guys though?" I asked looking up at them. Amber smilied at me as did everyone else around the circle.

"Why should we be mad at you?" Fabian asked as we walked toward the house.

"Cause you guys barely had any fun last year trying to help me solve the clues and just to have it swiped under our noses." Fabian laughed as did Jerome and Alfie.

"Barely had fun?" Jerome questioned me. "Nina you gave us much more fun then anyone else did. More then anyone else could even if they had tried." Jerome said.

"What are you students doing out here at this hour?" We looked up to see Victor was standing at infront of the door. I looked down my upset feelings returning. "UP TO YOUR ROOMS NOW!" Victor screamed at us. We all ran up the stairs and all but locked ourselves in our rooms. Amber was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow but not me. I didnt want to sleep. I didnt want to see Sara like I did every night. I started to cough. It wasnt fake like i was planning on it to be. These were violent coughs and dry. Amber lifted her head drowsly from the pillow.

"Nina are you ok?" I shook my head as the violent coughs returned. She stood up from the bed ripping her eye mask off, throwing on her slippers and running down the stairs.

No one's POV

Fabian heard Amber running down the stairs before he heard her calling out Trudy's name. He looked over to see Mick was also now wide awake. They poked our heads out of their room to see Jerome and Alfie were outside of their room to. "What's happen?" Mick asked the girls as Patricia, Mara and Amber came down the stairs no sign of Nina though. Amber was the 1st to speak.

"Nina got into a fit of coughing and she could barely breath so I came down to get Trudy so she could get a look at Nina and she'll diecied if Nina has to go to the hospital." As if on cue Trudy came down stairs looking suprised to see everyone up. She went over to the phone and picked it up. She spoke quickly. After she hung up the phone she turned to them.

"I'm going to make you all some tea." (A/N No i'm not being stereotipical about people from Britan drinking tea im saying its a very relaxing drink.) Trudy said hurrying into the kitchen.

"I hope Nina will be ok." Mara said as Mick put his arm arpound her.

"She will be." He said as they walked into the dining room area. Fabian turned to face everyone. He looked worried as did everyone else.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the Cup?" Amber asked as they all leaned against the wall. They all looked exhausted enough to sleep but they couldnt not when Nina was this sick. Has if on cue Nina started to cough. Trudy was stirring something in a cup when came out of the kitchen. She turned to them.

"Poor thing I hope the ambulance gets here soon." Fabian leaned his head back onto the wall. It just didnt seem right. I mean apart from being so upset, he thought.

"Or her being so upset." Patricia said Fabian shooed that thought away.

"No the coughs wouldnt be so dry if it was." Fabian scanned his memory for things that could point to the dry cough. Allergies? No. Thats it though. He ran his fingers through his hair. "This makes no sense." They all turned when they heard a knock on the door. Fabian knew Trudy was still upstairs with Nina so answering the door wouldnt hurt. Mr. Sweet was at the door.

"Victor called me and said Nina was dreadfully sick." Before Fabian could even nod they heard coughing from upstairs. Mr. Sweet pushed past Fabian and was up stairs in a instant. Trudy came down the stairs. She turned to Fabian.

"Fabian, Nina wants to see you." The others looked at Fabian waiting to see what he would do. He followed Trudy upstairs to Nina's room and was met with a shocking sight. Nina's face was bright red almost like Rufus's was the night of the prom.

2nd chapter done. Like it? Hate it? Review It!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Missing Cup **

**No One's POV**

** It was late at night and all the members of Victor's society were gathered in the cellar. They all looked worried. Jason took off his hood unable to hide his frustration anymore. "Will you people stop acting like you dont know?" He yelled.**

** "Jason what in the world are you talking about?" Mr. Mercer (Dont know his first name) asked as Victor looked away nervouslly. No one was supposed to know about the chosen one being in a hospital.**

** "Nina Martin." Jason started but Victor snapped at him.**

** "Is upstairs safe and sound Jason." This was the night of the prom all over again no one would listen to him since he was the new kid.**

** "What about Nina Martin Jason?" Mr. Mercer asked as he put his hood down like all the others around him had. They were all genually worried now.**

** "She is in the hospital." They all gasped. The chosen one in a hospital. **

** "Daddy whats wrong?" They all turned to see Joy was now down in the cellar. If anyone shouldnt know about this it was Joy. Joy and Nina formed a bond after the cup was created. Even becoming closer friends the Joy was with Patricia. "Is everything ok?" **

** "Child I will tell you tomorrow." Joy hated to be called a child just as she hated not being told about things. "Just go back upstairs. We will be leaving soon."  
"Father please tell me." Joy looked absolotley terrified. She had bags under her eyes and her normal cheerful smile was gone something that no one had seen since she had failed her father by not being able to put the cup togethor.**

** "It is none of your concern child." Mr. Mercer snapped at her. Joy was going to figure this out she just had to. She walked down toward the circle. This was going to have to take blackmail. She grabbed the elixer of life (I know they got rid of it but in this they didn't.) off the table.**

** "Joy put that bottle down this instant." Victor said as he stepped forward. Everyone was tense. They had all stood next to Mr. Mercer except Jason. He could care less about the elixer they didnt have a lot left anymore and without the cup anymore they were worthless.**

** "Not until you tell me why you are all on edge. Do it or i'll drop the elixer." Jason ran his fingers through his hair. The others cared and he was part of this society.**

** "Nina Martin was sent to the hospital with a horrible cough and trouble breathing." Joy handed the bottle to her father and went upstairs. She saw that Trudy was making Tea and all the others were sitting at the table. They all looked miserable. Joy wasnt one to intrude so she sat on the first step leading down to the cellar. She couldnt think so she grabbed the chain around her neck and studied the pendant. She had just found it today. The red in the center of the eye was captivating. She remembered where the necklace looked so familiar. She had seen it somewhere but where. She looked toward the banister right across from where she sat there it was. She looked down at the pendant. The Eye Of Horus. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** "Drink." Trudy ordered the 7 young people in front of her. They looked dead they had stayed up till about 3 in the morning just waiting for the ambulance then they couldn't get to sleep. They were all in flannels and t-shirts. Trudy and Victor both agreed that the children were in no conditon to go to school today. She went back into the kitchen to continue making their breakfast.**

** "Where were you guys last night?" Mara asked. Sibuna knew the question was directed toward them. Jerome started to studder. Fabian knew they were hiding the secret from the other two for to long. **

** "I'll explain when Trudy goes shopping." All of Sibuna turned to stare open mouthed at Fabian. They couldn't believe their ears. Fabian mustbe crazy if he was actually thinking of telling Mick and Mara about Sibuna and the cup and well EVERYTHING.**

** "Well kids." Trudy said coming out of the kitchen. "I'm going out to shop so call me if you need me and Victor will be at the school all day." She said grabbing her coat. "Oh and kids." They all turned to her. "Nina will be ok." They smilied as good as they could and walked into the living room.**

** "So what is this big secret you wanna tell us about?" Mick asked as he sat down next to Mara on the couch. All the others looked at Fabian. His idea.**

** "Patricia go up to Nina's room and grab everything you can find from the search." Fabian instructed her. She nodded and her and Amber walked up the stairs. **

** "What search?" Mara asked. She looked genually bothered. **

** "Last year we found alot of clues and it started with the necklace that Nina wore around her neck. All parts of the Cup Of Ankh." Fabian explained as Patricia and Amber came down empty handed. "Where is everything?" Fabian asked. Amber and Patricia had wide eyes.**

** "There was someone in her room. A man wearing all black." Fabian and Jerome shot eachother a look at eachother. Their eyes were huge. "What's wrong?" Amber asked as the others froze.**

** "I was asking myself that same question." Mara said as she looked over all the others.**

** "Rufus." Jerome, Fabian, Alfie and Patricia all said at the same time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Nina's POV**

** My head throbbed as if there were ten pounds on it, then another one when someone opened the door. "Hey Nina." The girl's voice was high pitched. Amber. I sat up in my bed smiling as I saw everyone here.**

** "Hey guys." My head still killed but seeing them made me feel happy again. This hospital was so well dead. They took my tonsils out so my throat killed even more then it did when I was hacking up a storm a few days ago. "What have I missed?" Patricia started to laugh. I looked confused at her. **

** "Fabian needs to tell you something." Mick said as they all left the room. Fabian looked back at them like he had been caught in the act. He came and sat next to my bed he grabbed my hand.**

** "Fabian what did you do?" I asked as he started to did I evenn though it killed my throat. I grabbed the water on my ngihtstand and drank.**

** "Well I may have told Mick and Mara about the secret." He looked guilty and I rolled my eyes. I thought it was like well i dont know. What could be worse then loosing the cup. I looked down. "Whats wrong? Did you not want them to know?" I shook my head no.**

** "I've been thinking about the cup." He sighed and squeezed my hand tighter as he pushed some stray hairs behind my ear. "The necklace everything is gone. No riddles anymore." He stood up.**

** "It will be ok Nina, but we all have to head back to school promise you'll get better?" He asked. No i was going top try and get worse.**

** "Yeah I promise." I said as I watched him leave someone else walked in. Joy. "Hey whats up?" I asked as she sat in the seat Fabian had just occupied. **

** "I got something for you." She said unclipping it and putting it into my hand. I didnt see what the amulet looked like. "And I think it might be something you lost." She said before running out. I heard voices from down the hall and reliezed it was Joy and her father talking. I leaned my head on the pillow trying to sleep but there was knawing urge to look at the pendant on the chain if there was one. I sat up straighter when I saw it on this chain was the Eye Of Horus. The same one that was in the cup when it disappered. I put the necklace and gripped the pendant tight as I fell asleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Nina's POV**

** I was sitting at the table in the kicthen of House of Anubis working on the map home work i had only one sheey since it was the begining of the term but it was still confusing. "Here you go sweetie." Trudy set some water in front me and i managed a smile. All the water was getting boring some tasteless. I focused on my math homework stareing at it confused. "Maybe you shoudl just wait for them to get home and they can help." Trudy suggested. I nodded and went up to my bedroom trying to piece togethor why Joy had the locket. I looked under my bed trying to find my diary and grabbed it and started writing in it. **

**Dear Diary:**

** Days at House Of Anubis couldnt be any crazier. The necklace hasnt left my neck since I got home which was only a hour ago. Not even seeing Toby and Spencer kiss in the show made me feel better. The others dont know im back and I cant wait to see their faces. I miss them all. Joy visited me everyday but she never brought up the necklace and neither did I. School will be hecticd going back to it on Monday, but im ready for what it throws at me. Well better go get my water before Trudy has a freak out Bye. **

**Nina.**

** I threw my diary on my bed and went downstairs and saw the attic door was opened a creek and what can I say im a snoop. I crept the stairs and heard something. "Mother and Father have given the house a name Anubis." I froze. How were the clyinders playing? I quickly crept down the attic stairs and heard Trudy bussteling around in the kitchen. Victor was at the school so the whole upstairs was open. I went back into my room and burried my head into my book but I wasnt into reading about A. It was obvious that it was well i dont know who it was. I was more interested in my own mystery then their mystery. I looked at the clock on Amber's bedside table and glared at it. 1 more hour until i gto to see their faces with I held up the necklace for all of them to see. I couldnt sing because of my throat, I couldnt play my instrument (Saxaphone) because of my head well lets just say I cant do much. I went downstairs and saw Trudy setting the table for dinner. **

** "Can I go for a walk its really boring in here wothout the others." Trudy looked down but she must know how its hard to stay in a house for a while.**

** "Just go get a jacket and some sneakers on." She said as I ran up to my room grabbed my jacket and shoes and ran outside. It felt good to be outside. I heard laughter coming from the school building and smiled. They were getting out. I went over toward the school cause hey i'm a spy. I saw Fabian and Patricia came out laughing. I took off running back to Anubis House. I made it in and sat at the table and started to work on my math again still confused. "They coming?" Jeez Trudy came from everywhere. When the door opened I smiled. They didnt even come toward the dining room. I stared up at Trudy. I stood up grabbing my homeowkr and walked toward Fabian's room. He was lying on his bed stareing up at the ceiling. I turned my head to look where he was looking.**

** "Can I have some help with math?" I said trying to sounding like Amber. I tried to stifle a laugh as he groaned but didnt move from his spot on his bed.**

** "In a little." He said and I groaned as I walked out of his room. Trudy covered her mouth when she saw my expression. I probablly looked ridiculous. I threw my paper into my bag reminding myself to ask in a little.**

** "Were going to do take out tonight are you going to be in the mood to eat?" Yes I now had moods when I wanted to eat since my throat was sensitive. I nodded and ran up to my room carefully ignoring Patricia and Mara's room. When I returned to my room my diary was gone. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Nina's POV**

** I sat down on my bed and rested my hand where I left my diary. No one had been up here since I was last up here. Except for Patricia who had gone straight to her room and the person who was in the attic. I pushed that thought away it was just all to creepy. I looked under my bed once more this time I grabbed my box that Sarah had gaven me. I put it under my pillow and tried to put my missing diary out of my head. "TRUDY I'M HOME!" Amber called out. I heard her rush up the stairs and I couldnt help but smile. She threw open the door and flung her bag on her bed before finally seeing me. "NINA!" She shrieked as she sat on my bed next to me. **

** "Amber!" I said not as loud because my throat still bothered me. **

** "How long have you been home?" She asked finally calming down. **

** "A hour at most." I said there were more footsteps on thew stairs and a door down the hall open. It soundedlike only two pairs of footsteps that came toward our door.**

** "Amber is everything all right?" Patricia asked through the door. Amber ran over toward the door flinging it open like she had done not 5 minutes ago. **

** "Nina's home!" Amber shrieked pulling Patricia and Fabian inside. I sat up straighter and Fabian's eyes widened Patricia smiled as she joined me and Amber on my bed.**

** "We missed you so much." She said pulling me into a tight hug. She pulled away and looked up at Fabian who still hadnt moved. "Hey stick in the mud you gonna come say hi to your girlfriend?" She asked as I stood up and wrapped my arms around his shoulder leaning my head against his chest. **

** "I have some good news for you guys." I said turning to face them but now my arms wrapped around Fabian's waist. They all looked confused at me. I grabbed the chain around my neck and held up the pendant for the 3 to see. **

** "That cant be the real one can it?" Fabian asked as he looked down at the pendant. I shrugged. Cause to be honest I didnt have a clue myself.**

** "I dont know lets find out. Trudy is going out to get take out so while she's gone we'll see if this can open the cellar." I said sitting down on Amber's bed with Fabian. **

** "How did you even find it when you were in the hospital?" Amber asked gazing at the pendant around my neck. She still loved it even though it was a little bit creepy. **

** "Joy gave it to me." i said and they all looked at me wide eyed. Patricia looked over at Amber and Fabian with wide eyes looking like they had seen a ghost. "What? Do you guys know something I dont know?" I asked loooking next to me at Fabian knowing he would tell me the truth.**

** "The night you went to the hospital Joy was at the house with the necklace." Fabian explained. "We think she might have something to do with the missing locket." **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 yay! Sorry about the little mix up in the last chapter at the very end. Fabian meant to say that joy has something to do with the missing cup. Sorry AND I just found out they have set a date for HoA to ccome back June 10 anyway as usual, Nickeloden owns HoA not me. I do own Rebecca. Sorry it took so long =) PLease review**

**Nina's POV**

My first few days went be quick at school and before I knew it, it was spring break. My friend was coming down and I was so excited not to mention I ended up lettting her know about the mystery. She's been my best friend since kindergarden. Rebecca and I were rarely sperated so to be so far away was unnatural so Amber was staying in Patricia and Mara's room while she was over so we could sleep in my room. I was trying to make the house look decent but it was hard with Jerome and Alfie running in and out wow look at me I sound like Trudy. "Ok seriously." I said as the door opened for the 10th time today.

"Nina?" Rebecca was stanidng in thew doorway. She had her duffel bag and softball bag. Her boob ccut was barretted up to show her face. We were almost the same by looks though she had black short hair and blue eyes. See two complete opposites. We hugged tight. It felt like forever since we saw her eachother.

"Good you brought your softball stuff." I said as I led her up to my room. Amber was still in there making sure she had everything, "Amber this is my best friend Rebecca." I said as Amber turned around. She shot Rebecca a glare as she walked out of the room. Rebecca and I just looked at eachother and burst out laughing. "Come on dinner should be done any second." Rebecca and I skipped down stairs. Trudy was getting a stool from the island for Amber. Jerome and Alfie were sitting at the table already. "Hey guys this is my friend Rebecca." Rebecca plopped down in Amber's seat. I laughed and added. "She's American." All 4 of us started to laugh.

"O great another American." I groaned Amber is going to be so mad at me this whole week but I didnt care I'm going to have my bff here. Amber took the seat in between Patricia and Mara. I felt someone kiss my cheek good at least one of my closet friends didnt hate me.

"This must be the famous Becca you always talk about Nina." Jerome said as Trudy brought in our food. Jerome, Becca and I laughed. This was awkward. Normally the only thing we would talk about was the mystery. I saw Amber and Fabian were eyeing eachother. Becca and I finished our dinner 1st.

"Becca and I are going upstairs we need to have a meeting come up after your finished." Becca and I climbed up the stairs and she slumped onto Amber's bed.

"Why do they hate me?" She asked. I didnt even know. Becca was usually suck a likeable person. Everyone loved her. I sat down nect to her and shrugged my shoulders.

"They treated me the same way well Patricia did. I guess it might have something to do with us being American." Someone opened the door. Jerome walked in.

"The others arent coming." He said sitting down on the floor in front of my bed. I stood up and walked downstairs. Becca and Jerome stayed behind. I walked into the kitchen.

"ALL I WANTED WAS FOR YOU GUYS TO ACTUALLY TRY TO GET TO KNOW MY FRIEND." Amber rolled her eyes at me and I couldnt believe her. "BECCA AND I ARE JOINED AT THE HIP AND BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS SHES GOING TO THINK THAT I HAVE HORRIBLE JUSDGE OF FRIENDS." Tears were now pouring down my face. "I told her that I had the most amazing friends and roomates. I guess I was wrong." I put the hand over my eye and pulled it down quickly. "I'm done with Sibuna."


	9. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE  
**

** Sorry I know Authors notes are so annoying but sometimes we have to do it. I just want to clear something up about whats going to go on in the next chapters. Yes Nina will be a little OOC and I want you to really understand where Nina is coming from. She told her friend that her friends at Anubis were amazing and accepting of everyone and her friend comes for a visit and they treat horrible i dont know about you guys but I would be a little mad. PLease feel free to give me ideas about what should happen after Rebecca leaves or what should happen when Rebecca is at HoA and I have exams so I wont be able to update for a while sorry. I promise i'll update soon. **


	10. The 1st clue!

"Nina!" Rebecca called out to me. I ran up the stairs and plopped down on my bed where Becca was with my laptop. Becca was leaving in a few hours and I was going to be lonly here. "Chris wants to Ovoo can we?" Chris was Becca's boyfriend and also my best friend.

"You can. I'm going to get some air. Be back soon." I said standing up and grabbing a sweat shirt so I could protect myself from the win outside. I reached under my bed for my sneakers bhut my hand caught something else. It was the box that Sara had given me when she died. I pushed it back under the bed as I grabbed my sneakers. I was about to leave my room when Becca stopped me.

"Nina when you get back we have a lot to talk about what happen when I was here and what will happen when I leave." She said and I sighed and nodded running down the stairs and out the door. I ran into the woods where it was quiet.

"Nina I saw you leave you looked upset are you ok?" I turned to see Mara was standing behind me. I felt so bad all of a sudden last year. She had to deal with Amber starting to hate her and it was obvious Mick and her were having diffuclities. She sat on the fall trees."You can sit I wont yell at you." I sat down next to her. "Now whats wrong besides the obvious?"  
"I know this sounds bad but when Becca leaves I'm probablly gonna leave to I have nothing here anymore." Mara looked at me with wide eyes. "Becca is my best friend and I have no one to trust right now besides you. I mean what's going to happen when I want her to come back and visit over memorial weekened which wont happen but another friend maybe." Mara shrugged.

"I dont know Nina but stay here and I can go and live with you. Amber can live with Patricia until this is all sorted out." She said simply. I wiped my tears from my eyes. "And if their true friends then they'll realize their mistakes. If it counts any Fabian and Mick talked to the others a few nights ago. They said it was stupid that we needed to try and get you back."  
"Tonight after Becca leaves i'm gonna try to talk to everyone I just hope they'll listen. But 1st I need to talk Fabian." We got up and I hugged Mara which shocked her. "Thank you Mara."

*********************************************************************************HoA**************************************************************************************************  
"Fabian can I come in?" I stuck my head into his room to see he was lying on his bed on his laptop. He barely looked up from his laptop but still nodded. "So I have something to talk to you about." He now looked interested he sat his laptop. "Its about everything that has been going on the past few days." He nodded sitting up on his bed making room for me. "I know I made a big fool of myself by quiting Sibuna again but."

"Nina I get where your coming from." He said putting his hand over my mouth to shut me up. I glared at him but just ended up laughing. "What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing." I said biting my lip. I was about to say something when I heard Amber calling my name. Fabiana and I looked at eachother with wide eyes. We both stood up and ran out to where all of Sibuna was standing. Amber had a piece of yellow paper. It was yellow from age.

"This fell from the chandelier." Amber said handing the paper to me. I looked at it and could tell it was old. "Well what does it say?" She asked impatiently obviously she was still a little upset with me.

"Beind the seeing eyes is the first of many lies and where the 1st clue hides." I read and looked up at them. "The search begins." I said and looked at them. "Sibuna."

"Sibuna." They all agreed.

"Amber can I talk to you in the living room?" She noddede and followed me into the living room, When we were away from the group we hugged. Will you be my bbf?"  
"As long as you will be my baf again." I nodded as did she. "No more fights right Nina?"  
"Right Amber." I suddenly remembered Becca. "O i'll be right back." She nodded and I ran up to my room and saw everything of Becca's stuff was all gone.


End file.
